Siren
by Lilian Portia
Summary: Chpt 5 updated! The rating is actually about PG at the moment. KJ is a singer who's got something to prove. She's gotta be herself. But what happens when she finds out that she's not who she thought she was at all?
1. Princess Daireann

A/N: I know you probably think this has nothing to do with Harry Potter. Well . . . It sorta doesn't. But it also sorta does, and you don't have to read these two parts of Daireanne. But they're not too long, and in fact, "Queen Daireanne" is rather short. It's best if you read them, though. You don't need them to understand the prologue, or chapters 1 & 2, but if you don't read this and you go on to Chapter 3: Beautiful, you're gonna be thinking, *What?!* So I suggest you at least scan this. I'm sorry, and I hope it's not too dull for you.

~*~ Love, Snow White ~*~

****

Princess Daireann

Long ago, when my grandmother, Aine, was a very small child, my people were vast and numerous. We lived all throughout Ireland and England. As our race grew in numbers, however, and began to spread through Europe, and even across our ocean to the Americas, we began to be seen as a threat.

People began to grow immune to our magic until only the children could fall under our powers. There were only two of our kind who none could withstand: her royal majesty, Queen Aine, and her royal highness, my mother, Princess Leanan. They were, in fact, not royals at all until this time when all found just how strong these sirens' magic was.

So Queen Aine negotiated with the rulers of the world, found the three hundred most powerful of our race and their families, and all set out for the island of Atlantis, where we still live today.

Among the magical mortals there was only peace. That is how they lived and survived together for years--in peace. Atlantis was well hidden by the magic of our people, as well as the magic of those who were not of our race, the witches and wizards of the time. So all was well.

In the early mornings the people would rise to sing a song of joy and praise. Then they worked through the morning farming, fishing, gathering food, washing, and cooking. At midday they had a small meal, but quickly went back to work until sunset. That was a time of eating, singing, and storytelling.

The children took lessons over their history and the cultures of the world every sixth morning (Saturday), and everyone rested all the next day. They worked in the morning with the adults on the other days of the week, and also in the early afternoons, but spent the end of their days in play.

It was as this until my grandmother, Aine, took ill and resolved that she had been in this tiresome world far too long. Mother was seventeen years old at the time (my own age).

Our people were quickly losing numbers and no one could do anything about it. The females were stronger than the males and had stronger magic; they were left nearly alone with only a few older men and male children. The young and middle-aged men the epidemic hadn't killed died in battle with pirates or went to sea--and never returned.

This caused such distress that Mother became worried that our people would completely die out. She felt a failure and knew she must do something to help. But she could do nothing but watch as her loved ones faded away.

As the days, weeks, and months passed slowly on, she took to standing at the highest point of the mountain, singing sadly into the wind.

Where hast thou gone, dear friend?

My heart is filled with weary woe;

Why ever did you have to go?

Thou art my pain and happiness,

The reason I am cursed yet blessed.

Where hast thou gone, dear friend?

Your life did not deserve to end.

Mother believed she really was alone, and that no one could hear her song, but there was an evening that she was taken by surprise. As she stood with her eyes closed, a gentle breeze blowing her long black hair away from her smooth, tanned skin, she felt another's presence.

The man was handsome. He was not one of her people, but she could sense that he had magic. He was only a young man, of twenty-three years at most, and Queen Leanan knew at once that he had come for her.

He told her that he had been searching for her. He knew her song and said he'd seen her in his dreams. They talked for hours after sunset of her world, his world, and how the two might somehow join. This young man was the one who changed our lives. He married Leanan and fathered me, Princess Daireann.

Ships came to search for the island, my father, and our people. All became enchanted by our songs, and, usually, the sight of some of our females, but none could make it past the harsh, rocky shores, and, though we tried our best to help them, few survived.

Once, I asked my Da why sometimes strangely dressed adults would fly, of all things, broomsticks to our island, seeking him out. They always went away with sad faces, also, and they carried a resemblance to him.

He would say only this:

"Love, my name is David Potter."


	2. Queen Daireann

****

Queen Daireann

Our race has passed its time. My husband, Oisin, has been drowned, leaving me with my dear little Etain. Etain Kay (Kay being my father's mum's name) is our princess, but if she stays with us she will die as well.

I will soon join my parents and Oisin in the land beyond, and so must make sure she reaches the North American coast safely. She is two years old, and her magic is stronger than all of our race's combined, making her the force of death on Atlantis.

If she isn't taken away, I fear we all will grow even weaker and Etain will grow so strong that she would be taken over by the power and die fighting it.

I am leaving this as a reminder to all who survive. Love, peace, and happiness are our goals. When the troubled time comes and help is desperately needed, search for the one whose voice captures the bodies, minds, hearts, and souls of all who hear it.

My darling Princess Etain, though she shall not be known by her royal name.


	3. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with: J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter, the Weasleys, the Grangers, the Dursleys, or any other characters, objects, or places of Ms. Rowling's work. Does that cover everything? I also don't own or know Wade Robson, who I only threw into the prologue for fun, and without his consent. Promise I didn't hurt him--he landed real nice. I hope. Anways, I own Tiera and the plot, as you'll be able to tell. If J.K. Rowling owned this story, it'd be much better written. Also, I keep forgetting to mention this, the title of my song (Tiera's song in the story, but written by me) and the chorus of it was inspired by the title of a story in the Dream Street section of ff.net, "Precious Mirage," written by SacredDreams. It's an *awesome* story.

A/N: This is my first HP fan fic. I'm sorry if some or all of the characters are ooc, I need them to be sorta flexible for my plot. I'll try not to make human pretzels of them. I'll also try not to bore you with my really really weird sense of humor. *Please* don't judge my writing by this! I'm a nerd! Lol. I welcome any comments or suggestions, as long as it's constructive or encouraging or whatever. I mean, if it bites, tell me it bites, but I'd really like to know why. I'd appreciate it a ton! 3 y'all!

~*~ Snow White ~*~

P.S.: Sorry if I say "wish" and "wishing" too much in this story. I don't know what to do to replace it! Sorry! If ya have suggestions for a replacement, feel free. It's called the review box--just in case you didn't notice that little button in the corner. You know, the one that says, "Click Here to Submit Review"? At least, I think that's what it says . . . :)

Prologue

"Tiera Kay-Jordan McKenzie! Get your butt outta that bed! Wade's here!"

Tiera groaned and pulled the pillow off of her head. She'd put it there to try to at least muffle the voice of Lucy, her assistant, but to no avail.

"Man, she's got great lungs," she said drowsily as she threw her hair into a messy ponytail.

Then she pulled on some jogging pants and a sports bra--that would be fine to dance in. She'd learned long before that it was senseless to get up early to take a shower and get ready for her rehearsal. All it did was take up her precious time that was meant for the little sleep she got, which made her tired and sluggish--not a good thing for a dancer. Then she had to take another shower when she got home because she was sweaty and gross. There was absolutely no point. So she got used to looking messy in front of her adorable (nevertheless too old for her) choreographer.

"Whoa," Wade said as soon as she stepped into the room.

"What?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"KJ, were you up all night again?"

Tiera sighed. "Yeah. But hold up on the lecture, Robson. I was in the studio working on the single."

"Again? I thought you already did that." He began walking to meet her in the middle of the room.

"We did," she said as they reached each other. She rolled her eyes. "Apparently it was too childish, so we had to redo it. Something 'sexier' to catch interest."

He rolled his eyes as well and walked behind her. Then he began to massage her neck and shoulders; she was too tense to dance. She sighed, but a second later pulled away and turned to face him.

"I better start stretching."

"Yeah."

He watched as she sat on the floor to begin her stretches. Tiera Kay-Jordan was a great person. But Wade still hadn't gotten her figured out. It took him almost 3 months to get her to let him touch her, and another year and a half to become as close to her as he knew he'd get. About as close as a snow-man to summer. Little did he know, Tiera didn't have herself figured out either.

He sat down by her to continue the conversation. "See? You're a workaholic, KJ. You need to lighten up."

"Lighten up?" she asked, once again raising an eyebrow. "Wade, I love my job. Besides, I've got nothing to do but work. I can't go anywhere, and if I don't work then my mind will wander to things like . . . what my next prank will be--and who'll be my next victim. It's been too long since I pulled something."

Wade laughed. "Yeah, I remember last time. Bet you won't pull anything on Frank for a while. Every time he looked at you his face started turning red, and that little vein in his neck started popping out. I bet he woulda fired you if you'd been an assistant or a copy-girl or something."

Tiera laughed too. "Yeah, probably. But, come on, it was classic. I just can't believe he actually fell for it."

"I can't believe you actually thought of it."

"Well, you know what they say: Great minds think for themselves."

"Sure, KJ. Whatever you say."

"As always."


	4. Family

Chapter 1 ~ Family

Harry sighed. He'd been staying with the Weasleys since June. It was now July, and he found himself nearly ready to go back to the Dursley's house on Privet Drive. At least there he'd have some peace and quiet. He loved the Weasleys, but they'd all been getting restless. Even he'd been in a few arguments--one with Ron, one of his best friends, and one with Percy, Ron's older brother (who had left the day before; he'd only been there for a week's visit). They'd been resolved quickly, thankfully, but the atmosphere around the house was moody and gray.

The family ghoul was getting skittish, too. It seemed to have a grudge against Harry for some reason, and kept dropping things right above his room. His room which happened to be Percy's old room. Lately, he found himself becoming withdrawn. He felt like he was part of the family; they'd welcomed him with open arms. But sometimes, he just wanted his own family--not the Dursleys. But . . . some other family. He had to have some sort of relation somewhere, didn't he? It just didn't make sense for all of his relatives to be gone. Just vanished into thin air? No matter how distant, he wanted to know someone that was blood relation to him--on the Potter side.

Of course, he had Sirius Black, his godfather. But his godfather was also an escaped convict. He was innocent, of course, but the Ministry of Magic didn't know that--yet. The headmaster of Harry's school, Hogwarts, was currently in the process of getting Sirius a retrial. Professor Dumbledore knew the truth and, being a wizard of importance, had the influence to bring about that retrial. In time, Harry was sure he'd be able to stay with Sirius, but currently did not have that option. Even when he did, Sirius was only his late parents' best friend. He was not blood, and though Harry felt he was family all the same, he couldn't help but also feel that something was missing. Or rather, that someone was missing.

He glanced at his clock as there was an explosion in the room next door. Of course, that was the twins' room, and Harry hardly noticed the eruptions anymore. It was almost dinner-time, though. Soon someone would be yelling for everyone else to go downstairs and eat.

There was a knock at his door and Ginny, Ron's younger sister, peeked in. She stood there a moment before she realized he was staring at her expectantly; her face turned almost as red as her pretty fiery hair.

"It's time for supper," she said quietly. He nodded and she closed the door.

Around the table sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny (right across from Harry), George, Fred, Ron, and then Harry himself, sitting by Mr. Weasley. For a few minutes there was silence, as everyone began to pretend to eat while they were really lost in their own thoughts. Each was wishing something, though each also thought that everyone else was as oblivious to what was going on in the house as they were trying to act.

Mr. Weasley was wishing he could talk to an American. They were an interesting sort, and he wondered if the muggles were the same there as they were in England.

Mrs. Weasley was wishing that there was another someone in the house. A girl (so Ginny would have someone else to talk to, poor girl) who could help her out with the house, and help keep the boys in line. Especially those twins--though things had been getting rather quiet the last week or so, she was more worried instead of less worried. Silence from Fred and George meant more trouble than it was worth.

Ginny, clearly, was wishing for another girl around. She really wanted to talk to someone other than her family, and Harry was definitely not an option. Not that she didn't want to talk to him--she did. But you can't talk about your crush when he's the one at the other end of the conversation. Especially when it's a crush that you're completely crazy over. A crush that you could hardly have a conversation with without blushing. A crush who had, in fact, saved your life. No, Harry wouldn't do to talk to.

George was wishing something very simple: a girl to cheer up Fred. He'd been a bit depressed, and he'd managed to keep it from the rest of the family. However, George was able to see right through his twin's facade, and he wanted Fred back the way he used to be; he wasn't as much fun this way.

Then there was Fred. He was wishing for someone, also. That was about as specific as he got, other than that someone should be a girl. He couldn't manage to think his wish in words; his came from the heart.

Ron had seen his best friend's worn-out expression as they'd all sat down to dinner. He knew Harry's feelings, though Harry didn't know it. Ron knew how much of an outsider he felt sometimes, like when his mum started to yell at he and his siblings in front of Harry. Therefore, when he wished, he wished for Harry. He wished that Harry would find whatever he was looking for--or whoever he was looking for.

Harry, as he usually was, began to wish he could find that missing link. The link that was somehow missing from his family chain. Though he didn't know whether there really was someone out there, he couldn't help but wish.

Unknown to them, at the same time they were sitting down to supper in the Burrow, Tiera was in her hotel room. She had already eaten dinner--a large salad--and was now listening to her Moulin Rouge soundtrack on her discman. She couldn't believe it; she was in London. Beautiful London. Of course, she only knew that through her window she could see a beautiful view. She didn't really have a chance to explore and find out if all of it was as beautiful as it was supposed to be.

She couldn't help but sing along to "Lady Marmalade," a catchy, albeit somewhat crude song. The French of the chorus meant something along the lines of, "Would you go to bed with me?"

She was just singing that bit of the song as she closed her eyes and twirled around toward the dresser to put up her cell phone. When she opened her eyes she came face-to-face with . . . seven people. Seven people she didn't know. The lyric died on her tongue and her jaw dropped just as seven forks dropped onto seven full plates. Her eyes widened and she began to back up, faintly thinking to turn off the music and pull her headphones down around her neck.

There was complete silence in the Burrow for what seemed like a full ten minutes. It was really only about thirty-three seconds, but that was still a record for that household.

Finally, Mr. Weasley stood and managed to ask, "A-aren't you a little young to be apperating?"

Tiera stared at him. "Appa-what-ing?"

"Apperating. You're a bit young for that, aren't you?"

Her only response for a moment was a blank stare. "I don't know what that is."

"Then how did you . . . You aren't . . . an American, are you?"

"Ye-ah . . ." she said, puzzled. What did that have to do with anything?

"Oh . . ." Mr. Weasley sat down, evidently deep in thought.

Tiera stayed where she was, feeling very uncomfortable. Mrs. Weasley, though, stood up from her seat.

"Well, sit down, dear, while we sort this thing out--Fred, why don't you sit by Ron?" She smiled at Tiera. "We need someone to separate these two. What's your name?"

She gave the woman a small smile as she was directed to an empty chair. She was sitting between two redheaded boys. Come to think of it, six of the seven other people in the room had red hair.

"Must be a family thing . . ." she thought, amused.

George saw the twinkle in her eye. "She did ask you a question you know."

"Huh?" Tiera glanced up, then back down quickly, embarrassed. "Sorry. My name's Tiera Kay-Jordan McKenzie."

No one said anything, and she realized she'd spoken too quickly. "Sorry." She repeated herself slowly. "My name's Tiera Kay-Jordan McKenzie."

"Tiera, is it?"

"Yeah. My friends just call me KJ. It's a lot easier."

"Would you like something to eat, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley after a moment.

"Oh no, I ate already. Thanks, though."

Soon, it was apparent that there would be no conversation. It was also apparent that no one was even trying to pretend to eat anymore. They finally decided to go into the living room to try to sort out the problem of how on earth Tiera had gotten there.

There was an awkward silence as everyone thought up their own theories. Then, Mr. Weasley decided to take charge.

"Well . . . KJ . . . What were you doing just before you . . . erm . . . appeared here?"

She sighed. "Well . . . I was listening to my CD and singing. And twirling," she added with an embarrassed grin.

Mr. Weasley leaned toward Mrs. Weasley and muttered, "Molly, you don't think . . . I mean, what with the magic out of control as it is . . . a wish could come true, do you?"

Her eyes narrowed toward him. "Arthur, how did you know?"

"What d'you mean 'how do I know?' It was my wish."

"No . . ."

The same thought occurred to them at once and they exchanged glances. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat as his ears slowly started to turn red. Tiera began to sink down into her seat.

"This is going to sound like an . . . odd question. But . . . were any of you . . . wishing?"

Six mouths dropped open; six faces reddened; six teenagers shifted in their seats; no one spoke. Until . . .

"You weren't . . . all, were you? It would make much more sense--I think."

"Uh . . ." Strangely, Tiera found the courage to speak up first. "I think . . . I think I was . . . in the back of my mind . . . something . . ."

Biting her lip, she began to twist around the hem of her shirt. She chose that moment to study her old Nikes. But then, she sensed six heads nodding reluctantly.

"That's it then. We just . . . all wished for you to be here at once, and you were. I think. How could . . ." Mr. Weasley began to mutter to himself again.

"The only way to really know for sure is to just . . . find out what everyone wished for. Shouldn't be too difficult, should it now?" Mrs. Weasley said with a scrutinizing look at each one of the redheaded boys.

"Um . . ." Tiera began, but trailed off when seven heads swiveled toward her. "I was just wondering . . . Well, you all know my name, but . . ."

"Oh, we've forgotten to introduce ourselves, eh? Sorry about that. I'm George," one of the twins said, sticking out his hand for her to shake. She did, with a small smile.

He introduced her to the others, then there was another long pause.

"I just wanted an American to talk to," Mr. Weasley said matter-of-factly, then looked at his wife expectantly.

Her face became tinged with pink. "Well, honestly, I . . . I was wishing there was someone here to help out a bit. You know, the housework and cooking. Keeping the boys in line."

There was yet another pause. Then George, smirking, said, "I wished for a girl to cheer ole Freddie here up."

This time there was a very pregnant pause, though even Tiera was trying to hide a smile. She finally giggled. When everyone looked at her, she mumbled a brief, "Sorry," and took to examining the carpet.

"Fred?" Mr. Weasley said, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried his hardest not to crack a smile.

"Um . . . I just . . . I was wishing George and I could finish our latest. We have to have a girl's voice for that. A . . . a girl who can sing," he muttered, praying that she *could* sing.

At the questioning glances of the others, George nodded. Unfortunately for him, they really were working on a project which needed the voice he described.

"Well, I just wanted Harry to find whatever he was looking for," Ron said, sounding too much like his father.

They all turned to Harry curiously. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"Well . . . I've just . . . I've sort of been wishing I could find . . . Well, really I don't know what. Something . . . Someone that would . . ." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, giving Tiera a glimpse of the scar on his forehead.

She knew it would be there. By that time, she'd realized where she was, though she didn't quite believe it. She was just waiting for Lucy to yell at her to wake up.

"It's just . . . I've felt like something's missing. Family. I mean--not that you aren't wonderful, it's just . . . I . . ." he trailed off, uneasily.

"Of course, Harry. We understand, dear," Mrs. Weasley assured him with a smile.

Tiera heard him let out an almost inaudible, relieved sigh, but was promptly deep in her own thoughts. She barely heard Ginny say, "I just wanted another girl around to talk to . . ."

They all turned once again to Tiera, who was by then oblivious to her surroundings. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat again. "KJ?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "Huh? Oh . . . Um . . . I think . . . I think I was wishing . . . that . . . I could be with . . ." She sighed and looked down to the floor again.

"Go on, dear."

"That I could be with my family and friends," Tiera said hesitantly, looking up once more.

That puzzled them all.

"But we're not your family and friends," Ron said, gaining an elbow in the ribs from Ginny, and glares from his parents and Fred.

Tiera didn't think anything of his words, however. She actually let out a small, somewhat bitter laugh.

"I know. That's the problem with my wish. It's impossible."

"What do you mean?" George asked, suddenly serious.

"I mean, I don't have any family. I . . . I have friends, but none . . . I don't have any real friends. Close friends, you know? With what I do . . . real friends are hard to come by."

"You don't have any family at all?" Harry asked, and they all remembered that his wish was for family as well.

She shook her head. "I--I'm an orphan . . . I guess. I mean, I never found out who my parents were. I've lived in a group home for as long as I can remember. And no other relatives ever came to claim me. So really . . ." she trailed off with a helpless shrug.

Mrs. Weasley looked ready to cry, but Harry's face had lit up. Soon, Tiera found herself easing backward as George was abruptly three inches from her face, studying her.

"Green eyes. Green eyes and black hair. That can't be common, can it?" he said, finally backing off.

"I--I'm half Irish and half Cherokee Indian. At least . . . that's what they told me. I never actually got any proof."

By then, both Harry and Tiera were being examined.

"There are . . . similarites," Mr. Weasley said with a frown.

Fred spoke freely for the first time. "But if they both wished for family, then they must be, mustn't they? It's the only explanation. He doesn't have a family, she doesn't have a family. It all makes sense, doesn't it?"

Mrs. Weasley put a hand to her son's forehead, also frowning. "All right, Fred?"

"All right. Why?"

"Because you've been perfectly sensible for the past week and a half. I'm beginning to be frightened."

They all laughed, but the laughter died down quickly as Harry and Tiera looked at each other. They were doing the studying now, trying to figure out if what they'd wanted for as long as they could remember was finally happening.

They all jumped when Tiera stood up and walked over to Harry--just as he'd begun to do the same. They walked in a circle, staring at each other. Then, they grinned, reservations about each other vanished, and hugged. The others exchanged glances, wondering if they were the only ones that missed something, then realizing that all the others had missed it as well.

"I'm glad I got sucked into Harry Potter world," Tiera said resolutely, more to herself than anyone else. "I hope I never have to wake up."

When she noticed everyone looking at her inquisitively, she blushed.

"Um . . . You guys . . . are kinda famous."

"Well, course Harry's famous," George said. "Everybody knows about him and You-Know-Who."

"Just say his name. Voldemort. It's not that hard," Tiera said with a smile. "And you don't know how right you are when you say *everybody*. And they don't just know about Harry and Voldemort. They know about all of you. You're a series of books. And a movie."

They were gaping at her now, as if she'd just grown an extra limb. She shrugged.

"Fine. Don't believe me. I--"

Something happened then that shocked everyone in the room: Tiera's cell phone rang. Even Tiera and Harry were startled. He didn't know she had a phone with her, and she'd forgotten about it. Looking at the caller ID, she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" she answered, making a face at Fred, who actually smiled. She sent him a half-smile, but then she sighed. "Look, Frank, I didn't leave on purpose . . . Yes, I know, but-- . . . You can't-- . . . Listen, you-- . . . Frank, you couldn't come get me if you tried. Not to be all attitude-ish or anything, but seriously, it's impossible. I'm sorta stuck. . . . No . . . No . . . I'm sorry, but-- . . ." She sighed again and began to massage her temple. "No this is not another joke . . . No . . . No, Frank, listen to me--that's the problem with you: You don't care about anything but making money. You certainly don't care about me . . . That's a load of bull and you know it Frank . . . *No* . . . Frank, I don't have to be your little puppy . . . Uh-huh--no . . . Ugh, not even! . . . Contract my butt! I didn't sign for you to change me. FYI: I don't have to be 'sexy' all the time . . ."

The others in the room exchanged wondering glances as Tiera began to pace, forgetting where she was.

"I don't care what sells! If the real me doesn't sell, then I *won't* sell . . . Frank, I don't care . . . You can't do that! . . . You know what? Fine. Whatever you say--for now. Because for now I can't do anything about it. I'm not quite in London, and I won't be for a while, so just . . . I know about the tour, but I can't-- . . . Frank . . . Frank . . . *I can't do anything about it* . . . You'll just have to make up something--you're good at that, Frank, I wouldn't think it'd be a problem . . ." She raised an eyebrow. "You know what? Screw you. *I* . . . *don't* . . . *care anymore!*"

With that, she slammed the phone closed and turned to unwittingly face the Weasleys and Harry. Tiera felt her face heat up and she cleared her throat.

"Um . . ." She gave a nervous laugh. "Managers--what are you gonna do?"

"What aren't you telling us, KJ?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Um . . . I . . . kinda . . . am a singer?"

"*Really?*" Fred blurted out, amazed at his luck.

Everyone stared at him for a moment, then turned back to Tiera.

"A professional, then?" Harry asked, slightly amazed. She nodded. "What kind of music?"

"It's . . . a little bit of everything. To sum it up, I guess it's pop mostly."

He smirked. The others didn't share his reaction, not knowing of the prestige of being a pop singer in the muggle world.

"So how famous are you?"

She made a face and rocked uncomfortably. "Well . . ."

"That's either really really famous, or no one knows you exist."

"Well . . . I'm pretty sure they know I exist . . . But I wouldn't say I'm *really really* famous, though . . ."

Harry laughed, but the others looked completely lost. Tiera decided she'd better change the subject.

"Um . . . So . . . What happens now?"

"You're staying in London, right?" Mr. Weasley asked, finally finding his voice.

"Right," she said slowly, clearly wondering what was coming.

"And obviously you don't want to go back right now. And you and Harry need to catch up. I think you should stay here for a while, then. We can go get your things."

"Really?" she asked, eyes lighting up. She looked to Mrs. Weasley, who was smiling.

"Course you can stay dear. We did all wish for you, didn't we?"

"I . . . don't know . . ." she said shyly.

"Well of course we did, KJ," George said with a grin. "Dad wanted an American, Mum wanted someone to help out--help keep us in line she says--" He winked. "Ginny wanted a girl, Ron wanted what Harry wanted, Harry wanted family, Fred wanted . . . *a girl that can sing* . . . and I wanted a girl for Fred."

At the latter of his speech, two faces (as well as two sets of ears) turned dark red, and there was a few moments of silence.

"We should probably get a move on, then," said Mr. Weasley, trying not to smile.

When Tiera sent him an inquiring look, he said, "To get your things. How many of us do you think it'll take?"

"Um . . . Well, I have 3 big big bags and a kinda medium-sized bag."

"Right then. Fred and George will go with us. Best take the car," he said, standing. (He'd managed to talk his wife into letting him get another one, though he couldn't enchant it with her watching him like a hawk.)

The twins also stood, and the three of them began to walk toward the door. Tiera followed them hesitantly, and George lagged behind to meet her, grinning.

"All right, KJ? We don't bite," he said, putting an arm around her.

She flinched and pulled away from him. Softly, she said, "I know . . ."

Fred and Mr. Weasley had stopped and turned to look at them. Fred put a hand on her shoulder. "All right?"

She gave him a small, slightly forced smile and nodded. "Yeah."

They left, each and every one of them (even Tiera) confused. Her question was why didn't she mind when she and Harry hugged and Fred touched her? The Harry "thing", though, was obvious: He was family--the only family she had, even though he was family she didn't know at all. What was really bothering her was George's "wish," and the fact that she hadn't cared in the least when Fred put his hand on her shoulder. Normally, especially with someone she'd just met, she'd have been three feet away the second they'd begun to move toward her.

The question on everyone else's mind, however, was why did KJ mind when anyone else did touch her? To have that sort of reaction was something they'd never seen before in someone. At least, someone trustworthy, and they knew she was. The only other explanation was that she'd been hurt. Badly. Wasn't it?

Funny things, wishes. We make them all the time, and never stop to think about them. They never found out that there was a ninth wish made: The family ghoul greatly wanted someone else to irritate.


	5. Denial

Chapter 2 ~ Denial

The ride to Tiera's hotel room was quiet. She was so busy looking out of the window at everything, neither Mr. Weasley, Fred, nor George wanted to interrupt her. They were just amused at how excited she could be to see every little thing. They realized then how much they'd taken for granted.

Thankfully, they got up to Tiera's hotel room without any major problems. When she closed the door she saw the three Weasleys looking around and understood how she must have looked on the ride there.

"What's this, then, KJ?" Fred asked, gesturing towards the television set.

"That's just the TV."

He looked at her, unsure of what she meant, so she pushed the "power" button on the remote control. Her three guests jumped as the screen came to life. She just smiled and watched briefly as "Total Request Live" came back on from a commercial break. She had found that in that hotel she could watch MTV. It was a pleasant surprise, and she'd taken advantage of it as often as she could.

Just as she was opening one of her large bags, however, she heard Carson say, "I know you've all been waiting on the news about Tiera."

He waited for the screams to die down before continuing. "We've been alerted that, unfortunately, she's gonna *have* to postpone the end of her tour."

Some "Awww . . ."'s sounded, and Carson smiled. Tiera (having met Carson a few times) could see that he was about to say something that was very entertaining to him.

"Now, I'm sure you all wanna know *why* Tiera's postponing the last month of her touring." He paused, holding back a laugh. "It seems she broke her ankle *and* her arm falling down some stairs in the hotel she's staying at in London. Apparently the bellboy went into shock."

Tiera began to laugh. "Oh my gosh. Not only is Frank full of it--he's *made* of it."

Carson continued, though some snickers were still audible in the background. "I thought that news was appropriate for this time, since, once again, our lady, Tiera, is number one with 'Precious Mirage.' And since we have enough time, we're gonna play the whole video for you!"

Tiera's mouth dropped open--along with three redheads who were also in her room, watching--as she watched herself on the television. It really was the beginning of her video for "Precious Mirage," and she blushed as she saw herself lounging in a chair by a large swimming pool in the rather revealing swimsuit her stylist had found for her.

They watched as she started to sing playfully, lowering her sunglasses to look up at the camera through her long eyelashes.

"I like boys. I could have any one. I like boys. Cause boys are lots of fun!"

George gave her a sidelong glance, smirking, as she turned red. Tiera watched herself stand up and begin to walk, a posse of guys in swim trunks around her.

"I don't think I'm anything extraordinary. When I look in the mirror all I see is me," her reflection sang with a shrug. "Sometimes I might act on the contrary, but it's all a front to hide my insecurity."

Then Tiera noticed something else on the screen. The stats for her video.

"Oh my gosh. *Oh my gosh.*"

Fred turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"I--Nothing, it's just--I'm--I've been number one for the past 12 days!"

"That's good then?" George asked.

Mr. Weasley was glancing alternately at her and the television. He wore a half-frown, half-smile, though she wasn't sure how he managed it.

"It's great! I--I didn't think I'd ever get to the top five, much less number one! And for *twelve* days!" She let out a squeal. "Ooh, I could just kiss someone!--But I won't. Don't say a word, George."

"I wasn't gonna say anythin!"

"You were thinkin it!"

He let himself grin. "Well, okay. But I wasn't gonna say it!"

She rolled her eyes. "*Mhm.*"

Finally, she got back to packing her things as they looked around. A few minutes later, she tapped Mr. Weasley on the shoulder tentatively. He was examining the phone on her bedside table.

"Quite amazing, how things can work without magic, isn't it?"

She smiled and waved toward the bed where her four bags were lying. "Yeah. Um, I'm all packed, so . . ."

"Fred, George, come on, then," he called, picking up the largest bag, then directed the twins to the other large bags. "You carry those two."

They had picked up her bags and given her looks that somehow made her certain she was helpless to stop them. Shaking her head, she picked up her smaller bag and headed toward the door.

On the way back to the Burrow, George remembered something that he'd forgotten amidst all of the other excitement.

"Say, KJ?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were . . . talking . . . into that . . . thing, you said that . . . 'it wasn't another joke,' right?"

"Um . . . My cell phone? Yeah, I said that."

"Well . . . What did you mean by that?" he asked, smiling.

"Um . . . Well, see . . . I kinda . . . like to play pranks on people and um . . ."

"Go on."

"Well, I sort of made him mad last time I played one, cause it was on him."

He gave her another look. "Would you care to enlighten us?"

"Well . . ." She giggled. "It's kinda a long story . . ."

"Come on, KJ, just tell us," Fred said, also smiling.

"Well . . . Okay, so I have a meeting with my manager, Frank, right? And I just . . . happened to get there early. And I just happened to have a few . . . things with me, that I thought I ought to put to use. So I did. Only, he didn't know it, and when he found out--"

"What'd you do?"

"Um . . . Well, first, he tried to open the door but the door knob wouldn't turn, cause *somehow* vaseline had gotten all over it and it made it all slippery," she said with an angelic look. "Then he started pounding on the door, so I opened it and sat back down.

"He started to walk in then, but he walked right into a big piece of Seran wrap that *somehow* had got taped on the door so you couldn't see it. His face got really red, and he tore it off, then he came in and sat down in his chair, makin a face like this--" (She imitated what Frank had looked like, reminding Fred and George of Professor Snape. They laughed.) "And then he picked up his phone like this--" (She began to demonstrate, knowing they weren't really around telephones much.) "And he put out his finger like this, and pushed the button for Line 3, like I knew--well, like *someone*musta known--he'd do, and then he tried to move his hand and it wouldn't go. Cause *somehow* there was superglue on that certain button. Then he put the phone up to his ear like this, and got this funky grossed out look on his face like this. Cause for *some* reason, there was butter on the part where your ear goes. He yelled at Linda (That's his assistant.) to get in there and clean everything up. Then he yelled at me to go back to the studio and--" (She exaggerated his tone of voice.) "We'll talk about this later, young lady."

Then Tiera started laughing along with the others again, remembering Frank's facial expression. A few seconds later, the car stopped and she realized that they were back outside the Burrow.

About ten minutes later, she found herself in Ginny's room. That was where she'd be staying. Ginny was helping her unpack and they'd been silent for a few minutes.

"So you and Harry, huh?" Tiera asked casually.

Immediately, Ginny's face turned bright red. "W--what?"

"Well you like him. Right?"

She stuttered for a second as Tiera waited for an answer, holding back a grin. "How did you . . .?"

Tiera finally smiled impishly, reminding Ginny of Fred and George in an odd way. "I have my ways. You wanna talk about it? Cause I mean, you really can't talk to any of your brothers about it, and I know you're not gonna talk to him."

Ginny stared at her for a few minutes more as Tiera kept unpacking. Then she sighed. "It's just, he's so . . . so . . . *him*." She sighed again. "I know, that sounds stupid, but--"

"No it doesn't." She smiled. "I understand what you mean."

Ginny smiled, but then she began to look upset again. "The problem is, he only thinks of me as Ron's little sister. He--"

"No he doesn't."

"What?"

"He doesn't just think of you like that. He thinks of you as his friend. Not only that, but I saw him looking at you earlier."

The redhead had started to look more cheerful until the latter comment. "Oh, come off it."

"*Really.* Anyways, I see you're not going to listen to me at the moment. But you'll see."

"Sure I will, KJ."

"Keep your eyes open, Ginny. Kay? And don't be afraid to be yourself around him; I've made that mistake before. Trust me, it *is* a mistake."

"Thanks, KJ."

"No prob. Hey listen, I'm gonna go find Harry. I need to talk to him."

"You're not gonna say anything, are you?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"No, I won't. Though I think maybe you should."

Tiera had no idea where to go to look for him. She couldn't find anyone to ask, either; Ron was out de-gnoming the garden (Apparently he'd gotten in trouble while they were gone. Tiera hadn't asked what he'd done.), Mrs. Weasley was wrapped up in a book and she looked as though if someone interrupted her reading she'd have a heart attack, Mr. Weasley was gone, and she didn't want to go back and ask Ginny. She finally just walked along the hall to find which doors were closed--that would narrow it down for her.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the room she was just coming up to. She jumped, startled. Knowing that must be the twins' room, she knocked. George opened the door a second later. Seeing Tiera, he smiled; she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, KJ."

She laughed. "Hi George. Um . . . Do you think you could tell me where to find Harry?"

"Oh, yeah, he's in the room next door."

She laughed again. "So close. Okay, thanks."

"Anytime," he said with a wink.

As he closed their door, she started toward Harry's door. He opened it a minute after she knocked, looking cheerful.

"Hi KJ."

"Hi Harry," she said with a smile. "Listen, um . . . I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure. Come on in."

She entered and they sat down on his bed. "I was just . . . Well . . . neither of us have any other family, right?" He nodded. "So . . . I was thinking . . . I don't wanna lose touch with you. And . . . I'd kinda like to get to know you better before I have to leave again, ya know?"

He nodded again. "I'd like that."

There was a pause and she laughed. "Well . . . Ooh! Idea."

"What?" he asked, laughing.

"The great chocolate bar of truth."

"What?"

"It's something I read about that these two girls made up. Anyways, what you do is you take a great big Hershey bar, and you each get a side of it. You take a square for every question you ask, so you get as many questions as there are squares on your side. Thing is, you *have* to answer each question honestly, and you only get as many questions as there are squares on your side."

"That's strange."

"I know," she said, laughing again. "But it's a good way to solve arguments. Since we aren't solving a problem, we could ask more questions, though, once we run out of chocolate, if we wanted to. That way we'd have already gotten started and stuff."

"All right." Another pause. "You have any chocolate?"

"Oh! Oops. I forgot about that. Yeah, I do; just a sec."

With that, she walked out of the room and down the hall. The door to Ginny's room was open, so she just walked in and grabbed the king size candy bar she had stashed in her bag. She'd had to sneak it past her nutritionist. Then she hurried back to Harry's room and sat down beside him, placing the candy bar between them.

He shook his head. "Girls."

"Hey! You know you love us."

"Whatever you say."

"You wanna go first?"

"Sure." He broke off a square of chocolate, but had to think about a question for a minute. "What do you think we should call each other? Cause we don't know how we're related."

"Um . . . I really don't know. What do you think?" she asked, breaking off a square.

"I don't know either."

She smiled. "Well if you don't think of anything, I'm just gonna start calling you my brother until you do."

"That's fine," he said with a smile. "As long as I can call you my sister."

"Deal."

"Birthday?"

"Same as yours, except I'm a year older."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things."

Twenty minutes later, Tiera picked up the last square of chocolate. "You like Ginny, don't you?"

This caught him by surprise. "What?"

"Shall I repeat the question?"

He stared at her, then stuttered for a second, like Ginny had done. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have to be honest, remember?"

"She's Ron's little sister!"

"Your point is? You still like her."

He was speechless for another few seconds. "Well . . . maybe just a little. But if you dare tell anyone, I swear, I'll . . . I'll . . ."

"You'll what? Blow me up like you did your Aunt Marge? Don't look so surprised--I told you, I know a lot of things. Besides, you're not allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts, remember?"

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know. But I can do other things."

"Yeah right. Like what?"

"Like make you admit you like Fred."

This time it was Tiera who was taken aback. "W--what? I don't like Fred. Not . . . like that."

"Course you do, you were starin at him the whole time he was there."

"I was not."

"And he's the only one you let touch you other than me."

"Well . . . Okay, so you have a point there. But I don't know why I do that. Normally it's just kinda a reflex to move away, and . . . I just . . . didn't then."

"You like him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Harry, no I don't!"

"Tiera, yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do too."

"Ha! You do." He saw her mouth drop open. "I know that trick, KJ. Can't fool me. Besides, you just admitted it."

"But you said yourself it was just a trick. I don't!"

"You do!"

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

The door opened and George peeked in. "You two are getting a bit loud in here, aren't you? What's the problem?"

They exchanged glances. They both had ammunition against the other--and they didn't want to use it just yet.

"Nothing," they said at once.

George shuddered. "Now I know how everyone else feels when me and Fred do that. It's creepy!"

Tiera laughed at him. "Just a little. Usually it's cute."

"Really? I'll have to tell Fred you said that."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, have fun arguing." He started to close the door, but halfway he opened it again. He looked at Tiera. "Oh and by the way, you do."

Then he closed the door. Tiera's face turned dark red and Harry started laughing. She hit him.

"Oh shut up, Harry."

When George re-entered his room, Fred looked at him questioningly. "What was that about?"

"They said it was nothing."

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"I will if you admit you like her."

"What?"

"Tiera. You like her--admit it."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."


	6. Beautiful

Chapter 3 ~ Beautiful

The summer passed by relatively quickly as Tiera and Harry became closer than ever. Tiera also befriended George and Ginny Weasley (as well as their parents, who had unofficially adopted Tiera as one of their own), but she never became any closer to Fred than she'd been the first day she arrived. It saddened her, but a voice in the back of her mind that she usually referred to as her conscience kept telling her it was better if he didn't get too close.

Early one Sunday morning, Tiera padded quietly downstairs to breakfast (pancakes, bacon, and sausage if her nose served her correctly). She had just seated herself between Harry and George when Ginny uttered a small noise of surprise. She blushed when everyone looked at her, wondering what was wrong. She gulped.

"Um . . . there's another letter here . . . only . . ." She couldn't bring herself to continue, so she shoved the letter into Ron's hand. His brow furrowed as he read the envelope.

"Er . . . It's addressed to KJ."

"What?" Tiera asked, mouth open as she gaped at him.

"Let's see, Ron," Mr. Weasley said, taking it from him. "Hm . . . You're right. Well open it, Tiera, and find out what it's all about."

Tiera took the envelope and opened it. The parchment inside was almost too much for her to handle. It informed her that she was due on the Hogwarts Express with the other students on September 1st. She frowned; that couldn't be right. She kept reading, finding that Professor Dumbledore himself had invited her. She did not, however, find out why he wished her to be there, or how long she'd be staying.

"Kay?" Fred asked, finally.

She looked up at him. No one had ever called her that--had they?

"Um . . . I'm supposed to go with you . . . to--to school. I don't know why . . . but . . ."

"Oh dear . . ." Mrs. Weasley said, almost worriedly, gazing into space.

"I don't think I'm going as an actual student, though . . . It says I need to be there, and then go straight to see Professor Dumbledore. I don't have a supply list either, so . . ."

"Great!" George said, grinning suddenly. "You can help us with some new . . . er, projects at school."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a warning glare and he smiled innocently at her. She just shook her head; Tiera noticed that she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Speaking of projects," George said, elbowing Fred, "Remember that project we told you about? The one that needs your voice?"

"Um, yeah . . .?"

"Well, we haven't worked on it yet. I thought you might like to do that before we start . . . preparing . . . for school."

"Oh. Sure, I mean, if you're sure you wanna use *my* voice."

"Course we're sure," he said, winking--again.

Fred continued his sentence quietly. "You've got a beautiful voice." When he was answered with gaping stares he shrugged. "What? She does."

Blushing, Tiera shifted in her seat. "Um . . . I think I'm gonna go outside for a while."

The only replies she got were nods and smiles, so she stood and, after taking her plate to the sink (to Mrs. Weasley's tut-tutting about how she should have left it), walked outside to the garden. She decided to lie down in the grass for a few minutes, soaking up the sun. She got tired then, and sat up, afraid to fall asleep on the ground in someone's backyard.

Laughing at herself, she began to pick flowers, lazily weaving them into a sort of makeshift crown as she'd done so often when she was younger. As she did so, she began to sing.

I try, but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you.

Your breath on my face, your warm gentle kiss.

I taste the truth, I taste the truth.

You know what I came here for, so I won't ask for more.

I wanna be with you, if only for a night;

To be the one who's in your arms, who holds you tight;

I wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say,

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way.

I wanna be with you, yeah

So I'll hold you tonight, like I would if you were mine to hold, forevermore.

And I'll savor each touch that I wanted so much

To feel before, to feel before.

How beautiful it is just to be like this.

I wanna be with you, if only for a night;

To be the one who's in your arms, who holds you tight;

I wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say,

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way.

I wanna be with you.

O-oh, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore;

Drives me crazy when I try to.

So call my name, take my hand;

Can you make my wish, baby, your command?

Ye-ah

I wanna be with you. There's nothing more to say,

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way.

I wanna be with you,

Ooh yeah, I wanna be with you.

Wanna be with you, yeah.

I wanna be, I wanna be with you, yeah.

Yeah, I wanna be, I wanna be, baby.

I wanna be.

I wanna be with you, yeah.

"I wanna be with you," she ended the song originally sung by Mandy Moore in a whisper.

Little did she know, a redhaired boy was standing just outside the house, listening to her song while he watched her intently.

"Thinking about Fred again?"

Startled at hearing George's voice so abruptly, she turned to face him, eyes wide. "What?"

"The song. You were thinking about him, weren't you?"

All Tiera could manage in the matter of a reply was a stare and a stutter that wouldn't seem to stop. He continued, walking towards her. "You do have a really beautiful voice, you know."

She stepped back when he was within a foot, but he kept walking. Tiera kept backing up, not knowing why. George was keeping eye contact, and, try as she might, Tiera couldn't look away.

"A beautiful voice for a beautiful girl, eh, KJ?"

"George, please don't," she said, the all-too-familiar look on his face and in his eyes beginning to scare her.

"What's wrong, KJ?" he asked, still moving toward her. She realized that she needed to get back into the house with the others and slowly circled around so she was backing up into it. It would be a long walk, though.

"You just . . . shouldn't be . . . It's just . . . wrong!" she said, at a loss for words.

He smiled. He actually *smiled.* "You needn't be frightened, Majesty. I won't hurt you--that is, unless you want me to, of course."

She knew this routine too well, and if she didn't get into the house soon they both would regret it. Just as she thought this, her groping hand felt the door behind her and she slipped in quickly, running straight into Fred with a gasp. He took one look at her and led her quickly to the couch. As they sat down, the door opened once more, and George entered, still looking as if in a trance. He ignored his twin (who sat staring at him) and passed by to Tiera once more. As she was sitting on the couch she had nowhere to go. She leaned back as far as she could, pulling her knees up to her chin.

George sat beside her and placed the flower-crown she'd made on top of her head. Then, to her horror as well as Fred's, he kissed her forehead, then kissed her again, and again, and again, traveling slowly down toward her lips. Tiera was too shocked to move, but Fred (after realization set in) glared and roughly pushed him forward onto the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" they asked simultaneously. Tiera shuddered.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she entered the room. When her mind registered the scene before her, her eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

Fred was seething and knew he didn't dare try to speak, lest something he didn't mean come out of his mouth. George was sitting on the floor, looking on the other three in bewilderment. Tiera was the only one who knew anything, apparently, so Mrs. Weasley rounded on her.

"KJ?"

"Um . . . He . . . Er, well . . ." she began quietly, biting her lip. She cleared her throat nervously. "Um . . . George . . . He, uh . . . sort of went berserk on us."

"What? What do you mean by that, eh, KJ?" George asked defensively.

"Oh, it's not . . . It's just . . . Well, I'm not sure what happened," she said, returning her attention to Mrs. Weasley. "One minute he's teasing me about-- . . . Well, he heard me singing and he um . . . Well he was teasing me about something, and the next he's . . . Well . . ."

"He was putting a move on her!" Fred declared suddenly, face as red as before.

Molly Weasley looked at her son in shock. "George, I thought . . . Well, I thought that you weren't . . . erm, interested in Tiera? This isn't another of your jokes is it? Because if it is--"

George began to protest, but Tiera cut him off.

"Mrs. Weasley, trust me, it's not a joke. It's . . . Well, it's happened before."

"It's what? George--"

"Not George. Just . . . other guys . . . One minute they were my friend, and totally nothing more, and the next . . ."

"Oh, dear . . . Well what . . . what . . ." Mrs. Weasley seemed to be at a loss for words. "What brings this about, dear, do you have any idea?"

Tiera shrugged helplessly. "All I know is that it's normally after they've heard me sing--oh goodness, that sounds so terrible of me, doesn't it? I don't mean to sound conceited about it or anything, it's just . . . it usually *is* right after they've heard my voice."

"KJ, I remember hearing you sing about F--" He stopped short when he received her glare. "I remember hearing you sing, but I can't remember anything else until Fred pushed me down here on the floor--for no reason that I know of," he said accusingly.

"I pushed you because you were--" He stopped himself mid-sentence and Tiera could have sworn she heard him growl.

"Guys, it's no big. It's happened before, it'll happen again. Okay?"

George shrugged, but Mrs. Weasley and Fred looked unsure. Fred sighed and looked at Tiera.

"Kay, if anything like this happens again . . . Tell me, all right?"

She nodded her consent, somewhat confused, and Mrs. Weasley left the room shaking her head. There was an awkward pause.

"Sorry, KJ. I don't know what came over me," George said finally, glancing at Fred when he said the latter.

"It's all right George. Like I said, it's not the first time. It just kinda scared me, you know?"

He nodded as Fred got to his feet. He helped his brother stand, also, then turned to KJ. "Remember, if *anything* else happens . . ." At her nod, he began toward the stairs saying, "I'm off then, to finish work on . . . on something."

A few minutes after Fred exited, George finally took a seat. "Can I tell you about the latest project now? The one you said you'd help with?"

"Sure."

"Well the idea is . . ."

Fifteen minutes later, Tiera was staring at him in shock. "You can do that?"

"Sure. Course we've been at it for years, but we've got it all worked out now. It'll be our best invention yet."

"You're right, it will. That's really really cool, George!" Tiera said, smiling.

He smiled back at her. "And it'll be great for getting around Hogwarts this year. It's our last year at school, you know. You came just in time."

"I know." She grinned. "Though I'm not sure I wanna help you get around Filch. For all I know you could use it to prank me!"

"Never! Tiera Kay-Jordan McKenzie, I thought you knew me better by now!"

"I do. Like I said, for all I know, you probably *will* use it to prank me!"

They broke out in laughter until Tiera's phone rang. She sighed and answered, sounding tired and frustrated. After listening to what the other person on the line had to say, she narrowed her eyes, glaring at the wall behind George's head. He watched her worriedly.

"What? That can't be right. . . . Lucy, there has to be. How could I not-- . . . That would mean I like . . . pretty much didn't exist. And I totally do, so something's wrong. . . . Well how am I supposed to know? . . . I told you, I grew up there. . . . No."

She sighed. "Of course that's my real name. At least, that's the only one I ever knew. . . . They said what? . . . Why would I have been wearing a tiara? . . . I was almost three? . . . Well, that's odd. I don't remember anything from before the group home. . . . How am I supposed to know what you're gonna hafta do? . . . Are you serious? . . . But they *can't* track my parents--I've had them try before. . . . Okay. . . . I guess so. . . . Yeah, I'll see what I can do, too, all right, Luce? . . . Kay. . . . Bye."

She hung up with another sigh and put her head in her hands. George put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. She scooted a bit to her right, away from him.

"Sorry," he said. "All right, KJ?"

"I don't know. I just found out that I have no birth certificate, and I don't even know my own name. Except Kay is my middle name, really. They said I wouldn't tell them anything but that when I was little. I guess I eventually forgot, and they had given me a new name anyway." She gave a slight laugh. "Apparently they called me 'Tiara' cause I was wearing one."

"When you were three years old? Not a real one, right?"

"Yeah, a real one. Actually, a real one would be a crown, I guess." She frowned. "That's strange. Why would I be wearing a crown? Especially at three years old."

"I don't know, KJ. I honestly don't know. Come on, let's get your mind off this and go upstairs to work on that."

"Okay. Thanks for listening, George."

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on, then," he said, standing and making his way to the stairs.

She smiled and followed him, shaking her head. They went up to the twins' room and worked, then, something that, throughout the next two and a half weeks, became a daily routine. By then it was time to go to Diagon Alley.


	7. Boys

A/N: A big thank you to my three reviewers: Sunna ~ Thanks, chick, coming from you that means a lot; crimsn ~ I'm *sooo* glad you liked it!; Dragon Girl Revlis ~ Thank you so much, and I still absolutely *love* your name! :) So I guess I'll keep posting for you three, since apparently you're the only ones who read. Lol. But that's okay. I'd have kept writing anyway, like crimsn said. My friend (who is w/o the internet, aw) would hurt me if I didn't! :D So thanks again, and to the rest of you readers, please review as well as reading; that's *one* reason I post! Thanks a ton!

~*~ Love, Snow White ~*~

Chapter 4 ~ Boys

Tiera sighed as she stepped onto the sidewalk where the others awaited her. "That was interesting, but floo powder is definitely *not* my favorite way to travel."

Harry laughed as he protectively put an arm around her. "You get used to it. At least, I hope."

She laughed, but stopped abruptly when she took in her surroundings. "Whoa."

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, KJ," George said with his usual grin.

They decided to split up and get what they needed before going back to the rooms they'd gotten at the Leaky Cauldron. It was the last day of summer vacation, so they'd thought it easier to just stay in London. Tiera was scared silly, especially when she, Harry, and Ron walked into Madam Malkin's, their first stop.

"Ouch!"

"Did you just pinch yourself?" Ron asked as Fred and George walked in, laughing.

She blushed. "I just . . . wanted to be sure this all wasn't a dream. It's wild."

Fred grinned. "Wait 'til you see Hogsmeade."

"I can't wait. I can't wait to see Hogwarts, either," she said, eyes sparkling. "I wanna just go to the platform! That's gonna be fun. But what I *really* wanna do . . ." She trailed off, sighing.

"What?" asked all 4 boys curiously.

She giggled. "I *really* wanna see quidditch."

"Really?" Harry asked, eyes wide. The others were thinking the same, but couldn't ask for their jaws being on the floor.

"What's so surprising about that? I've been absolutely fascinated by it since the first--well, since I first heard of it."

"KJ, where did *you* hear about quidditch?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Before she had time to panic, Harry said, "I wouldn't bother asking, Ron. She knows about a load more than quidditch."

Tiera smirked when the other boys kept gaping at her. "What?"

"It's just . . . Well, Kay, it isn't every day you meet a girl who's beautiful, smart, *and* likes quidditch," Fred said, making Tiera blush.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully until they went to the Magical Menagerie. Tiera was curious about the animals, so after they were finished with their school shopping, they started off toward the store. The moment they stepped in, the place became hectic. As Tiera looked around in wonder, a witch came running up behind the counter from the back.

"Young lady, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. You're setting the place in an absolute uproar!"

She sent the witch an apologetic look and backed out with the others who were, quite frankly, shocked. When they got outside they crossed the street to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They sat down to their ice cream after talking to Florean himself for a moment. All was quiet as everyone but Ron sat eating. Ron was scowling, and Tiera had a suspicion that he was worried about his other best friend; Hermione hadn't even been mentioned in Ron's presence since Tiera had been there. Harry had told her that they didn't dare say a word for fear that he'd have a fit.

Suddenly, Ron's face brightened and he jumped up and started to run. They all turned to see Hermione grinning. She and Ron met with tremendous force, hugging, and it seemed neither wanted to let go.

Finally, Ron stood at arm's length and, blushing, said, "Hi Hermione."

Tiera had to hold her breath to keep from snickering, and matters weren't helped when Hermione looked away shyly. "Hi Ron."

Tiera looked at Fred, who was turning bright red as he held his breath as well. Their eyes met and they could hold back their laughter no longer; George and Harry joined them quickly. Ron and Hermione seemed to notice the four teenagers sitting at the table for the first time and Ron turned the color of his hair as Hermione became as red as her tan would allow.

"Well. It's nice to see you too," Hermione said indignantly.

Harry, regaining his composure, stood up to give her a hug. "Hello Hermione. I want you to meet someone." He turned to Tiera and helped her stand. Still holding her hand, even at Hermione's raised eyebrow, he said, "This is my sister, KJ."

"Your sister?" She looked shocked.

Tiera smiled. "Well, sort of. We know we're family, but we're not sure how, so we just call each other brother and sister. It's nice to meet you Hermione."

They shook hands as Hermione, still puzzled, said distantly, "Pleasure. Don't I know you?"

"Um . . . You might know me as 'Tiera' . . ."

"Yes, that's it! You sing 'Precious Mirage!'"

"You know it?"

"Of course I know it! Everyone knows it!"

"Oh . . ."

It was Tiera's turn to blush and George laughed. "C'mon now, Hermione, you're embarrassing her!"

"Seriously, it's really nice to meet you," Tiera said, shooting a glare at George. "Ron's been sulking since . . . Well, he's always sulked. And it'll be nice to have another girl here--me and Ginny are way outnumbered."

Hermione laughed and she and Tiera began to talk. The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes as the girl chattered on about the dullest things--clothes, shopping, and then (gasp!) the subject of *boys* came up. It was going to be a long night.

"Mione, I thought you weren't interested in all that girly stuff," Ron said, looking bored.

She glared at him, then turned around with a small, "Hmph."

"Well, every girl is a *little* interested Ron. Come on, Hermione, let's go finish this conversation in the Leaky Cauldron," Tiera said, taking Hermione by the arm.

The girls walked away silently as the boys stared at them. They were halfway to the pub when they came across Ginny Weasley walking that way by herself.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted with a smile.

The small redhead turned and grinned. She walked the few steps over to them and hugged her older friend.

"Gin, we were just headed back. The boys were being stupid again," Tiera informed her with a smile.

"When aren't they?"

The three of them laughed and again began walking toward the Leaky Cauldron. They spent the night isolating themselves from all boys. They didn't talk to them, talk about them, or even think about them. Okay, so the latter two were done, but it was still a girls' night in.

The next morning they went to King's Cross and Tiera finally got to see what she'd been waiting so anxiously for.

"Platform 9 and 3 Quarters here I come," she said, smiling. She, Ginny, and Hermione giggled, mostly at Tiera's silly enthusiasm for everything.

The boys just shook their heads, though they couldn't help but smile. Tiera watched in amazement as George and Mr. Weasley fell through the barrier. (Mr. Weasley had, once again, decided that they should go in pairs as there were so many of them.) Ginny and Hermione were next; Tiera said she wasn't sure she could handle it yet. Mrs. Weasley sent her an encouraging look, but she shook her head, declining once more. Harry and Ron took the barrier at a run and Tiera looked around at who was left; she, Mrs. Weasley, and . . . Fred.

"You two best be off now. Go on, you're going to miss the express," Mrs. Weasley chided.

Tiera took a deep breath, looking at Fred with concern. He smiled and took her hand, then they pushed their trolleys to the division between platforms nine and ten. Casually leaning against the barrier, watching each other (Tiera holding her breath in anticipation and Fred smiling at her), they fell through to Platform 9 3/4. At once, Tiera began to giggle. Witches and wizards and their children that were passing by stopped a moment to stare at her.

They heard Mrs. Weasley come onto the platform and turned to wish her goodbye. She hugged Tiera as tightly as Harry, Fred, and her other children. They bid Mr. Weasley goodbye also, then made their way onto the train. In the midst of all of the Hogwarts students, Harry and the Weasleys lost Tiera. She finally gave up and found an empty compartment to sit in.

She'd been staring out of the window for about five minutes when the door slid open, then shut again. She looked up to see a boy about Harry's age, or maybe slightly older, sitting in front of her. He had silver-blonde hair and gray eyes like steel. Tiera could only think of one word to describe him: beautiful.

The power of her gaze drew his attention and he looked up to meet her eye. She could almost see the gears of his brain whirling faster than ever, trying to place her anywhere in his memory. The corners of her mouth drew up and she found herself smirking at him.

"No, you don't know me. I'm not sure if I'm muggle-born; I don't remember my parents," she turned back to the window, but only for a moment. Then she looked at him again as he gaped at her. "Yeah, I'm American. I'm here visiting my brother."

"What--Who-- . . ."

Tiera stood and walked to the door of the compartment. She was halfway out when she turned and said, "Well it was nice chatting with you, Draco, but I really should find a few people now. Bye."

Then she slid the door shut and stepped out into the hallway once more. She found Fred and George in their own compartment talking and laughing as they ate a strange assortment of candy. Smiling, she stood and watched in plain view in the doorway, unnoticed.

After swallowing a handful of various Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Fred grimaced. Then he said, "Kay better be in Gryffindor."

George grinned. "So you can keep an eye on her?"

"Well you don't want her to get caught off snogging somewhere, do you? And we have to keep her away from that git, Malfoy."

"C'mon Fred, who would she be off snogging besides you? Anyway, she doesn't even know anyone else."

"Yeah, but have you seen the looks these prats have been sending her? One of 'em will surely have at least asked by the end of the night. Though I don't blame them, that's for sure."

"Well it's nice to know you think so highly of me Fred," Tiera said.

Before they could pry their jaws from the ground she stalked back to the compartment she'd been in previously. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the same place, but two boys she could only assume to be Crabbe and Goyle were in the seat she'd claimed earlier.

Draco sent her a look of surprise. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Um . . . Would you . . . mind . . . if I, uh, sat with you?" she asked, biting her lip.

Instead of the witty insult she expected from him, he shook his head in reply. She sat next to him before he could change his mind.

"So who are you?" he asked, as if he'd been contemplating the inquiry.

She smirked. "Good question. I'm really not sure to be honest."

"Well do you have a name, you know, something people call you to get your attention?" he asked with a half-smile.

Smiling back, she said, "No. They just go, 'Hey you!' or 'Woman!'"

They laughed and Draco said, "No, really. You know my name, I think I have a right to know yours."

"Well, I always thought my name was Tiera Kay-Jordan McKenzie. But apparently the only real part of that is Kay. I don't know my real first and last names."

There was a pause. Then Draco put on a friendly smirk. "I think I like 'Woman' better."

Laughing, they realized that the train was slowing down, so they stood and began to gather their things.

"Well, Woman, it was nice to meet you."

"Well, Man, the pleasure was all mine."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," he said, eyeing her.

Tiera laughed. "Shut up, Draco!"

She rode in a carriage with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to Hogwarts. As they neared, she squirmed with anticipation. Draco watched, smirking, but said nothing and so the trip was silent.

When they arrived, Draco introduced her to Professor Snape who sneered and promptly took her to what seemed to be the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. Snape turned to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're going to be late for the feast."

Draco didn't seem to be fazed in the least by the older man's glum expression.

"Actually, Professor, I thought she might accompany me," he said, looking at her questioningly.

She couldn't help but smile; how could anyone think the boy standing beside her was evil?

"Of course, Draco."

He grinned at her, though Professor Snape's frown became a scowl.

"Fine. But you'll have to wait outside."

"Of course, Professor," Draco said with a wink to Tiera.

She grinned at him as the professor muttered soemthing towards the stone gargoyle which swiftly revealed a moving spiral staircase. Snape gestured to her to follow so she sent Draco a wave and shy smile before taking a step toward the staircase. He caught her hand, though, and pulled her back so she was standing right up next to him.

After a moment's pause, he whispered, "Good luck, Woman."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Man."

Then she rushed to catch up with Professor Snape, not taking a glance back at the blonde boy she'd just left.

Snape left Tiera wide-eyed, sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office. It was just as she'd imagined and more. Among the many amazing sights she saw Fawkes, the phoenix. Smiling, she walked up to the magnificent bird. She was reaching up to stroke its feathers when the door opened and an old man with half-moon spectacles and an extremely long gray beard stepped in. He gestured to Tiera to take a seat as he sat behind a large desk.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Miss McKenzie."

Tiera couldn't help but laugh; she'd had a Harry Potter movie flashback when he said that. He smiled at her.

"I assume you are aware of everything about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Then I suppose I'll get to what I'm sure you're most curious about: why you're here."

He paused and Tiera nodded vigorously.

"Well I think your mother should be the one to answer that question--at least, the beginning of it."

"My mother? But . . ." She trailed off, frowning.

"Before she passed on, your mother, Daireann, wrote about your people and about you. It would probably be best if you read her words yourself," Professor Dumbledore said, already searching for the documents.

"Ah," he said, pulling a few rolls of parchment from his desk. He handed them to her with a small smile.

She read them three times before everything sunk in. She was a princess? And a . . .

"A siren? But sirens aren't real . . . And . . ."

"Ah, but they are. Rather, *you* are. I'm afraid, my dear, that the island of Atlantis has vanished, and its inhabitants with it."

"Oh . . . Well . . . I guess it answers a lot of questions. But I still don't understand why I'm here. And what did she mean? I can't be a . . . a *princess*."

"I can only say that it seems you were needed here, Etain. And you're not a princess."

At her puzzled look he added, "You're a queen, and the last of your family line."

For a minute, Tiera could only open and close her mouth. Then she said, "Shouldn't you be at the feast?"

He smiled again. "The first years have been a bit . . . delayed. We aren't missing a thing."

He paused. "As you've already realized, you are not a witch. We thought it best if you observed for a while, though, and let you get used to the magical world--as well as it to you."

She smiled, and the Headmaster continued. "You'll be following the year you choose, though your age puts you in 6th year. You may also choose your house, or be sorted, if you like."

Tiera grinned; she'd always wanted to be sorted by the old hat. "Could I, um . . .?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled and stood up, holding an ancient, mistreated hat. He handed it to her and she placed it on her head, the rim reaching past her nose; she let out a giggle.

"Hm . . . Interesting . . . Well, your majesty, I'd have to say . . . GRY--uh, HUFF--no . . . SLY--RAV--no . . . Uh . . . GRYFF--THERIN--DOR! Uh . . . That can't be right . . . My apologies, Highness, but I just can't sort you."

Tiera took off the Sorting Hat after a moment's silence. She looked up at the Headmaster worriedly.

He chuckled. "Well in all my years at Hogwarts, this has never happened. Don't worry Miss McKenzie, nothing's wrong with you. But it seems you'll have to choose a house after all."

Tiera frowned; she'd been afraid of that. "Well . . . I . . . . um . . ."

She sighed. She should be in Gryffindor with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. But Fred . . . Well, Fred was in Gryffindor. Could she handle being with him so often?

Then again, Draco was in Slytherin, and he had befriended her. He was one of the people she actually really trusted, though it seemed very odd that she should feel that way.

Draco and Harry, though, were practically mortal enemies. Gryffindor and Slytherin, too, just didn't mix.

So maybe she should be in Ravenclaw? Or even Hufflepuff? She made friends easily, and they were neutral houses.

"I--I think . . ." she stammered. "Would, um . . . Would you think any less of me if I chose Slytherin?"

"Of course not. But is there any . . . special reason?"

"Oh, well . . . I have a friend there . . . and I'd kinda like to have some space, especially around--well, someone in Gryffindor."

"That's perfectly understandable, Miss McKenzie. Which year would you prefer?"

"Fifth please."

"Of course. I believe it's far past time to go to the Great Hall. You may run along now. Oh, and why don't we keep your, erm, secret, a secret for now, shall we?"

"Definitely."

"Good girl."

As she stood to leave, Dumbledore added, "Say hello to Mr. Malfoy for me, won't you?"

Tiera stared at him for a second, but nodded and made her way back to the hall where she'd left Draco standing.

She wasn't sure he'd still be there, but he was, glare and all. His face brightened at the sight of her.

"I almost thought you were going to stand me up."

She smirked as he walked towards her, offering his arm and leading the way to the Great Hall.

"Stand up *the* Draco Malfoy? Are you crazy?"

They laughed and Draco slid his hand down her arm and to her hand.

"So what was that about?"

"I just . . . you know, had to get sorted and stuff."

"Oh. So which house are you? And you never told me what year you're in, either."

"I'll be a fifth year Slytherin. I got to choose which house, actually, cause the hat didn't know where to put me," Tiera said, smiling.

"Well, Woman," he said, smriking. "I guess that puts you in all my classes. just watch out for the Gryffindors, especially Potty and the Weasel. They--"

She stopped walking and he stopped talking. He gazed at her, somewhat confused.

"I know you don't really like them, but could you please not call them that? Please?"

Draco stared down into those concerned green eyes. In turn, his steel gray eyes softened.

"All right. I'm sorry."

Normally, he'd have pressed on, most likely starting a fight, but Tiera was the first real friend he'd had . . . well, ever. So he let the conversation slide and squeezed the small hand that was in his.

They were at the doors to the Great Hall. Tiera took a deep breath and she and Draco entered, still holding hands. As he led her to the Slytherin table, the Hall went silent. She snuck a glance at the Gryffindors; they only looked confused--except for Fred and Ron, who were turning red as they glared at Draco. Fred stood, but was quickly pulled back into his seat.

She turned her attention back to the Slytherins. The boys were all grinning and hooting, and the girls were trying to ignore them. Tiera only received one glare of contempt, from a pug-nosed girl who, as soon as they sat down, got as close to Draco as possible.

He glared at the girl. "Pansy. Space."

She pouted, but turned away after shooting one last death-glare at Tiera.

"Sorry, uh . . . What's your name again, Woman?"

Laughing, she said, "Tiera Kay-Jordan McKenzie."

"O-okay," he said slowly, but with a half-smile. "I'll just call you McKenzie if that's all right."

"Yeah. It's all good." 

~*~

A/N: Okay, I know I keep adding to Chapter 4, but I promise the next post will be Chapter 5, okay? I'll even try to post all of it at once! Anyways, thanks for coming this far with me, and I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I know Draco's being a little OOC, but you've gotta remember, she's treating him like a normal person, and plus, she's a siren. You know what that means. I'm not trying to make her a Mary-Sue, it's just that she is what she is. Sowy if that bugs you! Muah! Until the end of this chappie (lol) farewell!!!

~*~ Love, Snow White ~*~


	8. Meetings

A/N: I'm ba-ack! Lol. Wow, Tiera talks a lot. :) I've just changed a glitch in Chapter 2 were Tiera previously told Harry that she was two years older than him exactly. That would make her a 7th year and in the last chapter (Chapter 4) Professor Dumbledore told her that her age put her in 6th year. So now she's exactly a year older than Harry. Hm . . . And she was two when she first left Atlantis, wasn't she? Hm . . . . :D

This Chapter starts out slow, mostly as an explanation, so I'm sorry! But towards the middle/end of the chapter it gets better and stuff actually happens. Lol. Like a few fights . . . So please read, even if you just scan the dreaded explanations. I even hate reading them. :)

Love y'all ~ and double thanks to crimsn who reviewed for Chappie 4. :D

~*~ Snow White ~*~

Updated A/N: I'm such a goober. Lol. I was reading over this chappie so I could continue it, and I realized that George said he was off to bed and it was really almost time for lunch! Oopsie . . . Sowys. Anyway, I don't think anyone caught it yet, and I'm about to fix it yet, so . . . :D Hope you enjoy! Oh, and the song in here, "Precious Mirage," again belongs solely to me except I got the inspiration for the title and chorus from the story "Precious Mirage" written by SacredDreams. Again, totally recommended for DreamStreet fans. Speaking of, isn't that so completely sad? I'm so gonna vouch for all the boys though when they do other stuff, cause they rock--all five of them.

Chapter 5

The Slytherin dungeons were cold. Luckily, though, Professor Dumbledore made sure she had her own private room. It was a good thing she liked the house colors (green and silver) too, because her room and the common room alike were decorated with them. However, her room was much more comfortable. Everthing there was warm and soft; she, unlike the majority of the other Slytherins, was not a cold, hard person.

She was told in another meeting with the Headmaster that she would, as previously discussed, have the same timetable as the fifth year Slytherins, but she would only be required to attend one class a day as long as she attended each required class at least once every few weeks. She could also sit in on any other class she liked; Tiera knew she'd be going to as many classes as she possible could, and she'd be spending more time in the library than Hermione. What was required of her in each class was entirely up to the Professor, whose only rule was that they didn't try to make her--or encourage her to--do magic.

As excited as the sixteen-year old girl was, the next thing Dumbledore said made her absolutely ecstatic; she was told that she could visit any house's common room she wished, as well as change houses, though he suggested that if she *were* to want to change her house, the issue be deliberated upon carefully before it was acted upon.

The first few weeks went by quickly for Tiera. She and Draco were practically inseparable; though they honestly *were* just friends, it was whispered around the school that they were more. There were many variations of the rumor, such as Tiera was Draco's fiance who was spending some time with him before she went back on tour. Yes, back on tour. The whole school (naturally) knew all about her secret profession.

The only people not gossipping were the Gryffindors who heard the real story from Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley siblings. Even then, though, there was still some unrest about her relationship with Malfoy (as they so lovingly called him). Hermione and Harry knew the truth, because they'd talked a few times with Tiera in the library. Because of those conversations, she knew about all of the rumors (which quite amused her, actually), and was also inclined to stay merely friends with Draco--for the time, at least.

On each of the visits in the library, as well as each class they spent together and every meal time, she was invited back to the Gryffindor common room. She declined each invitation.

The only real problem Tiera admitted to herself to having was that she couldn't sleep. She had become an insomniac and always spent the middle of the night reading and writing--in the Gryffindor house common room.

It was on one of these sleepless nights in the now-familiar room that Tiera was caught. She was engrossed in Hogwarts: A History (suggested by Hermione), when she suddenly felt a presence. Turning slightly she saw Fred Weasley standing at the bottom of a staircase, gaping at her.

She was as shocked as he was, so she couldn't think of an immediate excuse. Finally, after an awkward minute, she began to hastily gather her things to leave. The second she made a move, however, Fred was looming in front of her.

"KJ, what are you doing? It's three o'clock in the morning!"

"I--I know," she said quietly. Then she seemed to think of something. "What are *you* doing?"

"I . . . I don't know . . . Kay, listen," he began, taking a seat beside her. "You don't belong in Slytherin, you know you don't. Just come back to us; it's not too late. And then you can get away from that . . . *Malfoy*" He spat out the name like a vile-tasting potion.

Tiera's eyes narrowed. "You don't even know him. You have absolutely no right--"

"No, Kay, you're the one who doesn't know him." He gripped her shoulders tightly but his tone softened. "The kid's bad news. He's got real problems' I don't want you around that all the time. He'll surely get you mixed into all that death eater rubbish."

"Fred Weasley, don't you dare try to tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" Tiera exclaimed, jerking out of his grasp. She glared at him, hands on hips and face flushing, as he stood up beside her.

"Is that all you are, KJ?" You're absolutely sure you're just friends?"

She gaped at him for a moment, then, again gathering her things said, "I can't believe you just asked me that. I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer, Fred."

Just before she exited the portrait-hole, she turned back. "Go to bed. You look like you could use the rest."

Fred sighed and sat on the couch once more. "She may have gone bonkers, but she sure looks beautiful when she's angry."

Tiera slid down the wall opposite the Fat Lady, eyes filling with tears. As she landed with a soft thud on the floor of the hallway, the portrait smiled sympathetically at her.

"You should give him a second chance, dear. He only wants to protect you."

Tiera smiled through her tears. "I'll try. Thanks--and I'm sorry if we kept you up."

"It's all right, dear; you aren't to blame. Why don't you try to get some sleep? Maybe things will be a bit clearer in the morning."

"Thanks," she said, sighing. She stood. "I'll probably see ya tomorrow night."

"Yes, anytime dear," the lady said, already nodding off to sleep.

The next morning Tiera skipped breakfast. She did, however, grab her things when it was time so she could go to Potions with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. When she arrived, a few minutes late, Snape glared at her.

"Miss McKenzie. How nice of you to join us."

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Professor Snape. I was rushing so fast to get to your class, then I forgot my books and--well look--" She took a breath. "I'm sorry."

Everyone stared at her for a moment. Finally, Professor Snape turned away, frowning (though Tiera could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth twitch as if he was trying not to smile).

"Take a seat, Miss McKenzie, if you will and allow me to begin my class."

"Of course, Professor," she said, sending him a sweet smile.

She turned toward the class but was torn. With Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other, she didn't know who to sit by. Two Gryffindor boys, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, were grinning at her; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gawking at her but motioning to the table in front of them where Dean and Seamus were sitting. Draco, though, was smiling at her and sending her the sweetest pleading face she'd ever seen.

"Miss McKenzie."

"Oh. Sorry Professor," she said, hurriedly taking a seat next to Draco, who was two feet away from where she'd been standing.

Somehow, Tiera managed to make it through the class without any instructions from Snape, who usually gave her some sort of assignment to make sure she'd paid attention, using her time wisely. He wanted to see Draco, nonetheless, so she followed as the rest of the class piled out, alone.

When the door to the Potions classroom had closed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were suddenly beside her looking a bit baffled but determined.

"Hi guys. What's up?"

"KJ we want you to be in Gryffindor with us. I mean, it's only right--you don't belong with Slytherins," Ron said without taking a breath, as if he'd memorized what to say to her.

"Ron's right, KJ. He may be daft, but he's got a point."

"Yeah, KJ, do you really have any friends there anyway?" Harry asked softly, knowing they were treading on unstable ground.

Tiera sighed. "I have Draco."

"And?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"I guess you're right. The guys only think about one thing, and the girls are awful, scheming little brats who only care about money."

"There you go then," Ron said with a smile. "You hate them all. Except . . . I don't know what Malfoy's playing at with you, but it's probably just to make us mad. It's working too; if he doesn't let you alone, I'll--"

"Ron, you don't even know him," Tiera said exasperatedly.

"KJ, I know you don't want hear this because you think you know him, but you don't and--"

"What Harry's trying unsuccessfully to say is that Ron's right, KJ," Hermione said in that indignant 'you're wrong, I'm right, deal with it' voice.

Tiera took a deep breath and realized that they were already in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Gryffindors were all standing in the hallway listening to their heated discussion.

She groaned. "You guys don't even know him; you never gave him a chanc.e I was the first person to let him be himself around me without judging by the past, or worse, his father. So don't blame either of us if we became friends, okay?"

You could have heard a pin drop in the hallway; even the Fat Lady was holding her breath.

Suddenly, a voice chimed up next to Tiera that hadn't been there before.

"She's right. If they want to be friends, it's not hurting anyone. If Kay likes a person, they must have *some* good in them, right?"

"I suppose," Hermione grumbled.

"Right, then, so just leave her alone for now. It's her own business, isn't it? We can't force her to stay with us."

The trio nodded reluctantly and began to make their way into Gryffindor House. (A/N: If I was really mean, I'd stop there. But I won't. Lol.) Fred began to follow, but Tiera caught his arm. He looked back questioningly.

"Thank you, Fred. For sticking up for me."

"Fred? Sorry, KJ, I'm George."

She looked at him closely, just for a second, then said, "No you're not."

"What? What do you mean, 'no I'm not'? I should know, shouldn't i?"

"You do know. You're lying, *Fred.*"

He sighed dramatically, but sent her a small smile. "Oi, how do you do it?"

She laughed. "I don't know. Never thought about it. I just . . . know. There's something about you . . . Besides," she said quickly, "You called me Kay."

"Oh . . ." He smiled sheepishly, but soon grew serious. "Are you still mad at me?"

Frowning, she slid down the wall to sit on the floor, just where she'd been the night before. "Fred, sit, please?"

He did so, too fearful of her answer to question a deep discussion in the hallway right in front of the Gryffindor House portrait hole.

"Fred . . .Do you really think . . . well . . . that I would just . . . go make out with some random guy or something?"

"No, Kay, I know you better. I just wasn't thinking and . . . Honestly, I was afraid you'd . . .well, meet someone you fancied, and . . ."

"And that we'd end up--?"

He nodded warily, but Tiera only smiled.

"Fred, I can only say that . . . on the train that day . . . George was right."

With that, she stood and, taking her books, headed down to the dungeons. Fred sat in confusion even after she'd left, trying to relive the event he'd been blocking out since it had happened. What on earth had George said?

When he entered the common room he found George grinning at him and the others sneaking hasty glances at him. He glared at George.

"What did you say on the train?"

"On the train?" George said, feigning innocence. "I don't rightly remember Well, I'm off to lunch. Quidditch practice later you know; need to keep my strength up."

Smiling blissfully, Tiera entered the near-empty Slytherin common room. Draco, the only occupant, raised an eyebrow at her while sporting his trademark smirk. She sighed dreamily, then sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Not that I mind, but what are you so happy about?" Draco said.

"I'm just in a good mood, Dra. So good I just . . . feel like singing . . ."

"Then sing."

"Oh no, I couldn't; don't be silly."

"Come on, Woman, the whole school knows you're a singer, and I haven't got to hear your voice yet."

Biting her lip again, Tiera thought back. Dumbledore had explained to her that the song she sang was what conveyed her magic to those who heard her.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, Woman. You aren't scared, are you?"

"No, of course not. Okay . . ." She cleared her throat and began a song she thought he would relate with already and wouldn't do to him what her song had previously done to George.

I like boys. I could have any one.

I like boys, cause boys are lots of fun.

(Draco smirked at her as she continued.)

I don't think I'm anything extraordinary;

When I look in the mirror all I see is me.

Sometimes I might act on the contrary,

But it's all a front to hide my insecurity.

It's my precious mirage;

it's all just a facade.

It's my precious mirage;

It's all just one big facade.

I don't really see myself as normal, baby.

I believe in complete individuality.

Sometimes I might act on the contrary,

But it's cause I'm feelin' my inferiority.

It's my precious mirage;

It's all just a facade.

It's my precious mirage;

It's all just one big facade.

I'm scared I'll spend my life

Watching a fly on the wall,

But I pretend like I

Don't care about anything at all.

It's my precious mirage;

It's all just a facade.

It's my precious mirage;

It's all just one big facade.

She peered up at Draco through long eyelashes as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Perfect."

"Thank you. Um . . . Draco, we need to talk."

"Of course, McKenzie."

She started to bite her lip again. "I was thinking . . . Okay, um . . . You know I love being friends with you, and I never ever *ever* wanna lose all that we have."

"No, McKenzie, you could never."

"Draco Malfoy, promise me you aren't gonna hate me. Please? Promise me you'll always be here for me like I intend to be here for you."

"I promise. Now what is it before I have to take you to the infirmary?"

"I want to change houses and be closer to my brother," she said quickly, before she lost her courage.

"Your brother? He goes to school here?"

"Yes . . . Well, honestly he's not my brother, but we know we're related but we're not sure how, so . . . Anyway . . . "

"McKenzie, who's your brother?" he asked suspiciously, getting the feeling that she was scared to tell him.

She gazed at him guiltily. "Draco, look at me closely."

He gave her an intense, staring gaze for a moment. Then his eyes widened. "McKenzie, no. Tell me . . . Tell me Harry Potter's not your brother."

She still only watched him guiltily and he looked a bit let down, but only because she didn't tell him sooner.

"So you're going to be a Gryffindor now, then."

"Draco, I just don't want you mad at me. Harry's in Gryffindor, as well as Hermione and Ron, and George and . . . and Fred . . . You know how the others here are; I just don't fit in."

"I suppose you're right. I'm not mad, McKenzie, I just want you to be happy. Gryffindor is where you'll be happy." He sighed. "Even if it does kill me; not much will have changed, will it?" he said, more to himself than his friend.

She lightly touched his arm. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Go on, Woman. Talk to Dumbledore. And remember, you can still come visit me."

"Well, duh."

She grinned at her silver-blonde friend and hugged him tightly.

"I'll visit so much you'll get sick of me."

"Oh, somehow I doubt that, Woman . . ."

The headmaster was easier to persuade than previously suspected, and when everyone went into the Great Hall for lunch, Tiera stood back in the entrance for a few minutes. Then she walked in calmly and took a seat beside Fred at the end of the table. He, George, Lee Jordan and the others stared at her questioningly.

"Uh, KJ? What . . . What exactly are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Well . . . I thought Gryffindors generally sit at the Gryffindor table. i can leave if you want me to, though," she said, making a move to stand.

"No!" Fred blushed. "I mean . . . er . . . you switched houses then?"

"Yup," she announced, grinning as she sat down again.

Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindors after the news was passed on, and soon the Great Hall was buzzing with chatter.

"What changed your mind, Kay?"

"Lots of things."

"Like . . .?"

"For one . . . you," she said bluntly.

"Me?"

"Aw," chorused George and Lee.

George grinned and added, "So, KJ, are you finally gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, tell me what? What you said on the train?"

"Oh, George, I think I'll let you tell him."

"Now?"

"Whenever you think the tiem is right," she said with a smile.

Fred stared at George anxiously, but George grinned, nodded, and turned back to his food.

"George!"

After a few minutes, Fred decided that he wouldn't be successful and so turned to Tiera.

"What did you mean, Kay?"

"About what?"

"When you said you changed houses partly . . . because . . ."

"Partly--well mostly--because of you?"

He nodded and it was her turn to blush.

"I just . . . um . . . well since we made up . . . I wanted to be closer to you . . . A--and George and Harry and everyone . . ." She added the latter quickly, refusing to face him.

"Right . . . Well I'm glad you did, anyway."

"You are?" she asked uncertainly, finally looking his way.

"Of course I am, Kay," he said, gently placing his hand over hers. "Don't be silly."

"I'm not silly," she said, though she stopped speaking abruptly when she noticed George's grin. "What's so funny, Weasley?"

"Nothing, it's just--you two."

"What about us?" Fred asked his twin.

"You're holding hands."

Fred and Tiera looked down and found that it was true. Somehow their fingers had interlaced and each was clasping the other's hand. Seeing this, Tiera began to pull her hand away with embarrassment, but Fred held it tight.

"So what if we are?"

"Are you both blind?!" Katie Bell, a 7th year Gryffindor who had been watching silently, exlaimed with exasperation.

Fred and Tiera gaped at her, as did Lee and George, who were only shocked because her outburst was sudden.

"What?" Tiera asked, confused.

Lee sighed, shaking his head. "You two fancy each other and you won't admit it."

"Who says?" Fred asked defiantly, though his face and ears were shaded red.

"Anybody who can see what's right in front of them!"

"Lee's right. Remember what I wished for?" George said with an evil glint in his eye. "Besides, remember when we were on the train? I said, 'Who would she be snogging besides you?'"

"That can't be what she was talking about," Fred said, but turned to her anyway. "That's not what you were talking about--was it, Kay?"

"Um . . ." said Tiera, blushing and fidgeting in her seat.

Fred squeezed her hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "We should talk later, Kay."

A moment passed in silence, but then Tiera said, "So do you guys know who's gonna be on the quidditch team this year?"

When dinner was almost finished, Tiera excused herself and, as she turned toward the doors, looked meaningfully at Draco Malfoy. She waited in the entrance hall for only a few moments; Draco exited the Great Hall and watched her expectantly.

"How ya doing, Dra?" she asked gently.

He shrugged. "Not peachy, but I'll survive."

"Okay. Do you suppose they'd maul me if I went down to the common room."

"More likely me. I'd have all the Gryffindors at me as well."

She sighed and said, "Draco . . . I don't want to lose you."

"Come on, McKenzie," he said, taking her hand. "We'll write to each other. And we can meet outside of class--like we are now."

"I guess you're right." They heard chairs sliding across the floor and hugged quickly. "I'll see you later--love ya."

Without waiting for a response, Tiera hurried up a staircase and out of sight.


End file.
